


【TK】【架空】【abo】3-2-1番外-Tsuyoshi Hero

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 这是一个自存在一刻起，就将继承伟大商业帝国、亿万资产，却历经九死一生，才顺利降生的世界第一的公主殿下的坎坷冒险故事……这也是一个认为AO都是被生理本能摆布，没有脱离动物性，因而拒绝相信爱的alpha，遇上了一个无比羡慕AO仅通过信息素就能明白对方心情，却只能无奈猜心的bata，最终两人冲破重重藩篱，携手步入婚姻殿堂的凄美爱情故事……以上，都！别！信！
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【TK】【架空】【abo】3-2-1番外-Tsuyoshi Hero

今年是沼木麻衣工作的第四年，从一开始面对小朋友觉得既可爱，又有些无措，到现在的得心应手，甚至有余力关注他们的细微心理变化……总的来说，她对自己的生活很满意。

虽说她也没觉得自己有多么醉心于工作，但孩子们和他们的家长都对她评价很好。所以，尽管她还年轻，但在现任园长二木心里，已把她当作未来的骨干教师来培养了。

“园长，您找我有什么事？”

麻衣进门后先行了礼，接着就立刻问道。其实，她心里也不是毫无头绪，这两天的教职员会议后，大家都在悄悄讨论马上就有大人物的女儿要入园的消息，为此，她父母还捐了一大笔钱，说是帮幼儿园修建一间舞蹈教室和琴房。

不仅园长，其他教师也都很高兴，当然麻衣也是。不过，对于谁来“伺候”这个小公主，就是个棘手的问题了。老实说，作为教师，她不应该有这样的偏见，但人的惯性思维又难以避免。

“麻衣老师，关于今年入学的孩子，我有些话想先和你沟通一下……”

果然……麻衣想，这几年她都是带刚入园的小朋友。看来这个任务是“顺理成章”的交给我了，她在心里重重叹了口气。

“好的。我会尽力做好，但是……”

园长递来名单里，第一排就写着“堂本”，即使不是这样，也很容易明白。还真是“公主”啊……在一干如今流行的“花菜”、“结衣”中间，“爱子”这个传统的名字反而异常乍眼。

“……据说这个名字是想取‘爱的结晶’的意思。”

好像看出来她正在想这件事，园长说了一句。爱的结晶啊……麻衣觉得自己更“绝望”了。

但是，她本来就是因为喜欢小孩，——但身为alpha，怀孕和顺利生产的机会又比较渺茫——才选择学习教育课程，并来幼儿园工作的。在穿过走廊，往操场方向走的路上，她一再提醒自己：千万别先入为主！

这时，附近传来一阵哗然。

是停车场的方向！她急忙跑过去查看。

这个停车场原本只是停放幼儿园用车，以及仅供教职员使用的。但近来双职工家庭多了起来，于是前一个假期，他们稍微扩大整修了一下，多了几个车位提供给接送孩子的家长使用。但因为收费和外面停车场相同，所以，也没有过抢车位的矛盾。

今天这是怎么了？一切都那么反常……她又想，是不是该先去通知保安，但看到停车场的情况后，就马上明白了为何有这么多人围观——

她叫不出型号的红色的法拉利跑车缓缓开近，在前面不远处的车位停了下来，接着驾驶室那边的门打开了，一个年轻男人从里面走出来。……与其具体来形容他的相貌，不如总结成一句“英俊得像少女漫画里的王子”来得好懂。

简直是走错片场！

麻衣想走过去说，对不起，这里的停车场不对外开放，但还没迈步，就看到他转到另一边，打开了副驾驶座的门。因为就在她眼前，所以她能看清楚，坐在里面的不是什么衣着华贵、黑长直的大小姐……他熟练地解开儿童安全座椅的安全带，一把抱起了坐在里面的小女孩。

哎？

这个冲击还没过，一辆白色SUV又由远至近，停在了跑车旁边，下车的人……居然也是差不多的风度翩翩。麻衣正想感慨，这届家长是怎么了，各个质量超常发挥，就听到他对着刚才那两个人说了句，“光一，你怎么能这样惯着爱子，她要坐跑车来上学，你就给她坐……”

嗯？爱子……

不是吧？

不是吧！

麻衣怔住了……愣愣地看着那个男人走过来，抱着爱子的人还没说话，小女孩已经先用软乎乎的语气开口了，“只有今天嘛，明天开始，我就不坐啦……你不要怪小光啊！”

“说了多少次了，不许直接叫名字，”他语带无奈，但又不像真生气地说。抱着女孩的男人露出了淡淡地笑，“她愿意叫就叫吧……”然后又转头对女孩说，“爱子，要下去自己走了，在幼儿园，也不许让老师抱，懂吗？”

“哦……”

因为被放下来，女孩像是有些不满，但也只是拖长了声音应了一声，就一手拉住一个大人，晃晃悠悠地往前走了。

麻衣盯着这幅完美的画面看了很久，三人的背影都要模糊了，她才反应过来，就在刚才，连爱子的爸爸都承认了自己的omega对孩子的娇宠，我该怎么办？！

入园仪式上，她在自我介绍时磕巴了两次。她入职第一年时，因为十分紧张，所以磕巴了一次……

接下来是公开课时间。

麻衣最早开始工作时，幼儿园还没有这个环节。但后来为了促进教育公开，让家长了解孩子在幼儿园生活的情况，入园当日的上午，就变成了家长参与时间。他们只要愿意，就可以在这段时间留在教室，陪孩子一起上学。

虽然，一开始他们也不过是学着自己整理物品，以及相互认识这类简单的事。不过，增加了这个环节后，家长们却很认可，这两年，入园率确实有了提高。

说起来简单，但对这个年龄的孩子来说，也不是容易的事，有时候他们做不好，就会忍不住去找家长，孩子的妈妈也多半会上手帮忙。麻衣觉得这样不利于教育，不过只有半天时间也说不上什么问题。

所以，她也不会太过教条。只是在与孩子们挨个打招呼时，顺便提醒一句：要自己做哦。

走到爱子身边时却发现，虽然她也是手下没轻没重，叠衣服时还总是边缘很不整齐，却没有叫家长来帮忙的意思，只是皱着眉头，和那几件衣服较劲。而站在她不远处的那两个男人，一脸明显的想过来帮忙，却又不像其他家长那样付诸行动。

麻衣走过去，轻轻地从爱子手里拿过那件衣服，示范说，“爱子，你看，这样，再这样……这就很整齐了吧？”

爱子的目光一直紧紧看她的动作，礼貌地说完“谢谢老师”后，开始有样学样。她看了一会儿，觉得没什么问题了，又走过去对两位家长说，“你们可以给她一些提示，平时，我们也是这样做的……”  
说完，他们果然憋不住了，走到爱子身后，开始指点她。不过，却坚持没有上手。

又过了没多久，那两个人就一起过来跟她说，要先去上班了。她问，要和爱子打招呼吗？两人回答，已经说过了。接着，孩子的父亲又对她说，明天开始，会有保姆来帮忙接送孩子。不过，今天晚上，他们会自己来接。又把保姆的名字、简单情况和照片交给了她。

“我们不想给幼儿园添麻烦，但是工作确实比较忙，没法保证时间……”他说道。麻衣表示明白，又说会通知学校的保安和其他老师，请他们放心。

他们离开时，爱子还是特意跑过来跟他们告了别，“小光，爸爸，路上小心。”看着两人不舍的神情，麻衣赶紧强调了一句，“两位请放心，我们会好好照顾爱子的！……对不对？”说着，她拉着爱子的手，稍微晃了一下。“嗯！”小女孩也重重地点了一下头，还露出了灿烂的笑容去安慰他们。

麻衣看了一会儿，越发后悔早上的那些想法，他们不仅自己没有半点儿骄纵作风，也把女儿教导得很好，而她竟然因为舞蹈教室和法拉利跑车，就自以为是地产生“她一定是骄纵小公主”的想法。实在太不应该了。

这一天很快过去了。

午睡时间结束后，孩子们慢慢被家长接走了。这时麻衣却从园长那里得知，爱子的父母打电话过来，说有重要的会议走不开，能不能帮忙多照顾她几小时。

一般来说，幼儿园是没有这种服务的。不过，麻衣觉得无偿加几小时班，照顾一下爱子也没什么。最后就决定由她带着爱子在门口的警卫室那里等。

幼儿园的警卫室和其他地方的不同，因为时不时会发生暂寄二三十分钟孩子的情况，这里被修得很宽敞，还放着几件简单的玩具。

“没关系，他们真的很忙的……”

听完，反而是爱子先“安慰”了麻衣，她笑起来有种极具感染力的力量，让人看后，也忍不住想跟着微笑。她这才发现，爱子虽然轮廓上很像那位omega，但这双大而圆的眼睛和笑起来的神情，也和她父亲极为相像。

麻衣给她读了一会儿书，后来开始随意地聊起了天。

“爱子这件衣服很漂亮。你都在哪里买衣服啊？”虽然家长都是男人，但她的穿着打扮却十分讲究，并不只是昂贵，而是有着精心搭配过的感觉。

“这是姑姑给我做的，还有，头发是爸爸扎的。”虽然还小，但女人的天性也不容小觑，说起衣服和打扮自然就会流露出兴奋，她说了一个品牌的名字，又说父亲的姐姐是那里的设计师。

这牌子麻衣也在穿，虽然价格不菲，但因为款式经典，穿几年都不会过时。难怪她觉得这件衣服有些眼熟，原来是把自己设计的成人款，改成了适合小孩子的款式。但话说回来，这一家人怎么做到了各个优秀……

又聊了一会儿，她又问看不看姑姑的照片？麻衣有些奇怪她怎么还带着全家人的照片，但马上回答“要看”。她在随身带来的包包里翻了一阵，拿出一个布艺相框，里面装饰的这张照片明显是张全家福。这就难怪了……

照片看上去是爱子出生时，一家人在医院拍的。她那时候被omega抱在怀里，也看不清模样。坐在床边，搂着omega肩膀的是她的父亲。后面还站着一男一女两个年轻人，以及一对明显是夫妻的中年夫妇——也不知是哪一位的父母。不过，有些令人不解的是，怎么一家人去医院，衣着还这么隆重？

“这个就是姑姑！”

爱子指着其中那个年轻的女性说。其实不说也能看得出来，她和自己的弟弟长得很像。“……这个是爸爸最好的朋友小准！还有外公、外婆！”

“爱子的妈妈真是位漂亮的omega啊……”

麻衣接着说道。虽然他看起来没半点儿柔弱感，反而用俊秀、英气逼人之类的词比较合适，不过作为女儿，大概还是愿意听到妈妈美丽、好看这样的称赞吧……“爸爸也是。而且爱子和他们俩都很像。”

“他不是omega，是alpha，”爱子皱着眉，一脸认真地强调，“而且，小光是爸爸！”

“哦，是alpha啊……”麻衣惯性地接话，但说完就立刻觉得不对了——什么？！她是alpha生的？“那你爸……爸爸是……”她的声音颤抖了起来，甚至觉得“爸爸”这个词都说不利落了。但是，两个同样性别为“男”的alpha，是没法结婚的吧？

“他是beta！”

……

麻衣彻底僵硬了。

“麻衣老师，抱歉耽误了您这么久的时间。……爱子，爸爸来晚了，对不起……光一还在开会，我们先回家吧！”

最后，匆匆赶来的刚在抱起爱子，又说了一通道歉的话之后惊讶地发现，至少加班了3小时的麻衣老师，不仅没有对此表现出一丝不满，看向他的眼神还像看到了……Super Hero。

End


End file.
